wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sivar-class dreadnought
The Sivar was a protype Kilrathi warship that existed in the year 2654. About The Sivar was designed as an all-purpose ship with some of the Kilrathi's finest defenses in 2654. It had almost twenty Laser Batteries, and a dozen Laser Turrets. It also had twenty starfighters. It had a max. speed of 200 kps, and a cruise velocity of 150 kps. It had a very bulbous design, with its bow section resembling a massive cauldron while the rest of its body was rather narrow and boxier in design. The ship was commissioned in 2654 as a Sivar-class Dreadnought, and the Confederation code-named it after Sivar, the Kilrathi God of War. The Sivar actually came from a long line of Super-Dreadnoughts, but it was the only one of its particular class. It was placed under the command of Kalralahr Gilkarg nar Kiranka, Crown Prince of the Kilrathi Empire. Gilkarg had intended on using the Sivar in order to attack the colonies of the Terran Confederation, as the Sivar was commissioned in the middle of the ongoing Kilrathi War. Gilkarg was intent on fighting his way towards Earth, the human homeworld. In order to do so, he formulated a plan in which he could wipe out the human worlds one by one until he could lay claim to his intended prize. History After its commissioning, the Sivar traveled to the Kilrathi research colony of Warhammer XII, the last Kilrathi colony in the Vega Sector following the failure of the Vega Campaign. The Sivar was then fitted with the Gravitron Weapon, a powerful superweapon that when deployed into a planet's atmosphere caused its gravity to increase 137 times, destroying everything on the planet within minutes. It was this weapon that would enable the Sivar to annihilate the defenseless human colonies on the frontier. However, the Kilrathi had to cover the evidence of the weapon's creation, so the Sivar fired the Gravitron Weapon on Warhammer XII, resulting in the planet's destruction. With the evidence destroyed, Gilkarg assembled the Sivar fleet and sent them to their first target: the Goddard Colony. The Sivar and her fleet arrived at Goddard within weeks following the fall of Venice, so the human colonists sent a distress call to High Command. The was among the first ships to respond, but was too late to stop the attack because it had detoured to destroy an enemy troopship. By the time Confed forces arrived, Goddard was completely destroyed. The Gravitron Weapon destroyed every building on the planet and left 250,000 people dead. The Sivar then fled back to Kilrathi airspace to refuel and resupply. Gilkarg didn't think that the humans would dare intrude on their space, but was proved wrong when the Tiger's Claw was sent to hunt down and destroy the Kilrathi superweapon. Thus, Operation: Thor's Hammer began. The Tiger's Claw hunted down the fleet relentlessly and destroyed all of its escorts one by one as it traveled deeper into enemy space. Finally, pilots Carl T. LaFong and James Taggart spotted the Sivar in the Bifrost System, but were forced to retreat due to its superior defenses. Eventually it was identified by the Killer Bees. The Claw pursued the vessel to the Vigrid System, where the Sivar called for reinforcements to drive out the humans. LaFong was sent to lead Omega Wing that would assist in destroying Sivar, alongside fellow pilot Joseph Khumalo. Halcyon sent other wings from two locations to assistWC1&2 guide, pg 139 with pilots including Christopher Blair and Jason Armstrong. Despite the heavy resistance, the various pilots destroyed the Sivar and with it, the Gravitron Weapon. The Claw then fled back to human space where the Kilrathi could not pursue them. Following the loss of the Sivar, all data on the vessel and the weapon were lost forever, destroying Gilkarg's plans. Gilkarg himself was executed by his father, the Kilrathi Emperor, for his failure, striking a major blow to the Kilrathi Empire. External links *Sivar at the Wing Commander CIC Encyclopedia Category:Kilrathi capital ships Category:Capital Ships